characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Yang Xiao Long
Yang Xiao Long '''is one of the main characters of the internet show RWBY. She is Ruby's older half-sister. Background Yang is depicted to have an extensive past with Ruby Rose, her younger half-sister and close friend. Ruby mentions that Yang used to read bedtime stories to her when they were young. Yang was raised alongside Ruby on the island of Patch, off the west coast of Vale. Their father was a Huntsman who taught at Signal Academy and a former member of a team consisting of Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen and Raven Branwen - the last of whom disappeared shortly after her birth. Following this, Yang's father became romantically involved with Summer, who took the role of Yang's surrogate mother and gave her a sister two years later in Ruby. However, Summer would frequently embark on Huntress missions all over the kingdoms, and early in Yang's childhood she was killed during one. Yang's father, distraught at losing yet another love, "shut down"; it was then that Yang found out Summer Rose wasn't her biological mother, and that the woman who'd given birth to her had also abandoned her shortly thereafter. Motivated to find out why her mother left her, Yang attempted to follow up on what she thought was a clue to her whereabouts, and one day waited until her father left the house and traveled to that location herself, wheeling Ruby in a wagon and walking until she was bruised and tired. Upon arriving at the building, Yang and Ruby were attacked and almost killed by three Beowolves; their uncle, Qrow, thankfully appearing just in time to save them. Yang was ashamed of her stubborn, brash actions, aware that she had almost gotten her younger sister killed, and resolved to continue searching for her mother while helping raise Ruby, but also to not allow that search to consume her. Powers & Abilities * '''Aura: '''Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, and can be used for wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differs from individual to individual and are dependent on the number of factors, such as experience, training and innate skill. ** '''Defense: Aura is mainly used for defense purposes, blocking physical damage from enemy attacks until the user's aura runs out. While it blocks out damage, it doesn't block sensations like pain or heat. ** Offence: It can cause shock waves of force propelling. ** Unlock Aura: One's Aura can be used to unlock the aura abilities of someone else. ** Healing: It can heal minor wounds. * Semblance: 'A manifestation of a person's innate, personal abilities, which is different for every person who has one. Yang's Semblance allows her to absorb the kinetic energy from an opponent's attacks and redirect it with twice the force, making her attacks more powerful with each hit she takes. It also has the effect of turning her eyes from lilac to red, and causing her hair to emit flames. Equipment * '''Ember Celica: '''Yang's weapons of choice. Ember Celica is a pair of bracelets that can extend to cover Yang's forearms and hands, becoming gauntlets to increase the power of Yang's punches and protect her arms from harm. The gauntlets also contain maganizes that hold up to twelve shells each, letting Yang carry twenty-four shells at once. The gauntlets shoot pulses of raw kinetic energy, which manifest as concussive blasts strong enough to send people flying backwards. After getting her arm cut off by Adam Taurus, Yang only has one Ember Celica gauntlet remaining. ** '''Red Shells: '''Specialized shells that Yang can insert into Ember Celica's maganizes. These shells explode on contact with the target, making them much stronger and more destructive than the normal shells. * '''Bumblebee: '''Yang's motorcycle, which she uses for quick transportation. * '''Robotic Arm: '''After getting her original right arm cut off during a fight with Adam, Yang got a replacement in the form of an Atlas cybernetic limb that was made specifically for her, as a reward for risking her life to save Beacon. It possesses greater strength than her original arm, letting her send her father Taiyang flying back with one punch, without using Ember Celica. Feats Strength * Punched Junior through the wall of his club. * Sent a ripple through a dance floor by punching it. * Sent two Ursa's flying a long distance. * Punched ice hard enough to shatter it into mist. * Killed a Beowulf with one punch. * Held open a Nevermore's beak and staggered it with her Ember Celica shots. * Sent a grown man flying through a glass support beam with one punch. * Sent a car flying with one punch. * Obliterated the Atlesian Paladin with two blows after her Semblance absorbed two of its hits. * Destroyed Flynt’s weapon after powering through his sonic attacks * Yang’s rage caused very small mountains to erupt. Speed *Dodged automatic fire. *Climbed up falling debris. *Punched twelve melons out of the air. Durability * Got back up after being beat down by a metal club. * Survived being hit ten-thousand feet in the air, which takes around 48.83 tons of force, casually. * Survived being smashed through a concrete pillar. * Blocked attacks from the Atlesian Paladin. * Survived having her arm get cut off by Adam’s Semblance. * Her mechanical arm is tough enough to catch Adam’s Wilt and Rose without being damaged. * Got smacked so hard, she smashed through several trees, and that wasn’t enough to break her Aura. * Got completely thrashed around by a giant Grimm beast, and she survived(her Aura didn’t, though) Skill * Beat Junior's Gang single-handedly. * Fought Beowolves for a whole day. * Was chosen as one of Team RWBY's representatives for the Vytal Festival. * Defeated Flint Coal and Neon Katt at the same time. * Held her own against Mercury Black, who's fighting style revolves heavily around kicks. * Single-handedly defeated multiple Branwen tribe bandits on her way to find her mother. * Overpowered and killed Adam alongside Blake. * She has one of the most badass music and I can't click the pause button. Weaknesses *'Quick to Anger: Yang tends to lose her temper rather easily, especially in battle, which while also making her stronger, also makes her more predictable. *'Semblance Limitations:' While her Semblance makes her stronger with every hit she takes, this also depletes her aura, meaning it'd be easier to kill her after a prolonged fight. This also applies if Yang is tired or unconcious. Her Semblance also doesn't prevent her from taking damage, or make her invincible to enemy attacks, so it could lead to her taking a serious hit if she isn't careful. *'''Kick-based fighting styles: '''While Yang is a highly capable fighter, she has a more difficult time with fighters who specialize in kicks Gallery Yang ProfilePic Normal.png|Yang's design throughout the first three Volumes of RWBY Ember Celica.png|Yang's signature weapon, Ember Celica Fun Facts *Her design is based on the fairytale character Goldilocks. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Internet Show Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Hunters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Sisters